Hay Cosas que Nunca Cambian
by PandoraMandness
Summary: Eran muy parecidos, que coincidencia ¿no?


**DISCLAIMER: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu no me perteneces, le pertenece a Yūsei Matsui.**

* * *

 **Cosas que Nunca Cambian**

 **- _De todas las personas que pasaban delante de mí, siempre te seguía a ti._**

 _ **Buscaba algo que no cambiase**_

 _ **No olvidare aquel día.**_

 _ **Tengo un sentimiento que sobrepasa las barreras del tiempo**_

 _ **Quiero verte ahora mismo.**_

 **-Kawaranai Mono- Hanako Oku**

* * *

 **-Karma ya llegue ¿tienes hambre?**

De inmediato un enorme gato de pelaje rojizo y largo se acercó a ella. Kayano sabía que era estúpido hablarle a un gato pero para ella Karma siempre la entendía. Kayano abrazó más al pequeño bultito que tenía envuelto en una toalla y se dirigió a la cocina con Karma siguiéndole con un pequeño trote.

Le puso la comida a su gato-con una mano puesto que con la otra cargaba al bultito- y mientras Karma se entretenía con su comida, ella puso al bultito en la encimera de la cocina, una vez puesto ella desarropo al bultito revelando a un pequeño gatito blanco que estaba dormido y temblando.

Kayano había regresado de su trabajo –dueña de una tienda de dulces- cuando cerca de su casa vio una caja cerca de los botes de basura, ella no le vio la importancia a aquella caja pero cuando paso cerca de ella vio que dentro de ella había un pequeño gatito blanco. Estaba temblando de frio y escuálido. Sin pensarlo ella lo recogió.

Ella estaba calentó leche cuando vio que Karma se subió a la encimera y con curiosidad se acercaba lentamente el gatito blanco.

 **-¡Karma, no!**

Kayano se asustó, Karma no era muy amistoso con los otros gatos, cada vez que un gato se acercaba a su casa Karma lo corría furiosamente, era muy territorial y se peleaba muchas veces con gatos callejeros. Tenía miedo que su gato lastime al gatito blanco.

El gatito rojizo ignoro a su dueña y se acercó al gatito que seguía dormido y lo comenzó a olfatear, entonces inesperadamente Karma se acostó atrás del gatito y lo comenzó a lamer.

Kayano se quedó con la boca abierta.

* * *

Lo primero que vio en Karma fueron sus ojos. Eran de un hermoso color cobre, nunca había visto un gato con aquel color en sus ojos. Inmediatamente Kayano se lo llevó del refugio. Karma resulto ser un gato muy juguetón e increíblemente travieso. Tuvo que cada mes comprar cortinas nuevas, todos sus sillones y almohadas están mordidas y rasgadas y cada vez encontraba algún animal muerto víctima de su gato: lagartijas, salamandras, pájaro, a veces ratones y alguna que otra un murciélago.

* * *

 _ **-¿Porque Karma?**_

 _ **-¿No crees que se parecen, Kanzaki-san?**_

 _Cabello rojo, ojos color cobre, igual de travieso y juguetón…_

* * *

El gatito blanco tenía unos hermosos azules.

Decidió llamar al gatito Nagisa.

Kayano pasó los días alimentando a Nagisa con leche. El gatito apenas tenía 3 meses y estaba flaco, ella se esforzaba por alimentarlo bien.

Karma tomo la costumbre de seguir a Nagisa por todas partes, jugaba con el pero no de manera tan brusca. Al principio Nagisa tenía miedo de Karma y cada vez que el gato rojizo se acercaba el pequeño huía, pero poco a poco Nagisa se abría más a Karma.

Kayano ahora los veía dormir siempre juntos, Karma abrazando a Nagisa.

* * *

 _ **-¡Kanzaki-san mira, tengo un nuevo gatito!**_

 _ **-Aw que lindo ¿Y cómo se llama?**_

 _ **-¡Nagisa!**_

 _ **-…**_

 _ **-¿Sabes? Karma se ha encariñado mucho con Nagisa y siempre anda tras de él ¡hasta duermen juntos! ¿No crees que es una coincidencia?**_

 _ **\- Demasiada, realmente…**_

* * *

Paso un año desde la llegada de Nagisa. En todo ese tiempo Kayano vio el gran cambio de Karma hacia Nagisa, su gato rojizo se volvió muy sobreprotector con el gato blanco, cada vez que Nagisa salía de la casa a pasear Karma lo seguía como una sombra. Kanzaki- su vecina y mejor amiga desde la infancia- le comentaba que a veces veía como Karma protegía a Nagisa de otros gatos y cada vez que Karma se lastimaba Nagisa le lamia sus heridas.

 **-Demasiada coincidencia ¿no lo crees?**

* * *

5 meses después. En una noche Kayano fue levantada por un maullido lastimero.

Kayano salió de su casa asustada y lo primero que vio fue a Nagisa tirado en el suelo, Karma enojado con cola erguida peleando con un enorme gato marrón. Aquel gato era más grande y gordo que Karma pero su gato parecía tener ventaja en la pelea, parecía loco.

Kayano ahuyento enfurecida al gato marrón y Karma se acercó rápido hacia donde estaba Nagisa y comenzó a lamerle tras las orejas. Kayano se alivió al ver que Nagisa no estaba muerto pero si tenía las patas traseras lastimadas.

Llevo a Nagisa rápidamente al veterinario, Karma los siguió todo el tiempo.

Mientras el veterinario atendía a Nagisa,el le veterinario le explico que solo tenia lastimada las patitas pero que se recuperaria. Ahora Kayano estaba en la sala de espera con Karma en su regazo. Era la única en ese lugar así que saco su celular y marco a Kanzaki. Una vez que le explicó lo sucedido Kayano se permitió llorar.

 **-¡E-estaba tan asustada! Era tan igual, Nagisa en el suelo, herido… ¡Al principio pensé que había muerto!**

 **-…**

 **-No sabría qué hacer si pasaba de nuevo**

 **-Pero Karma estaba ahí ¿no?**

 **-Si…**

 **-Esta vez él llego a tiempo.**

Kayano aun llorando sonrió. Acarició a Karma que ronroneó ante su toque, ella sentía como si el la entendiera.

 _Esta vez lo pude proteger_

 **-¡Si! Protegió a Nagisa. Siempre decía eso ¿no?: protegeré a Nagisa-kun**

Kanzaki rió pero la risa le salió un poco cortada, como si se estuviera aguantando, Kayano no la interrogó puesto que ella estaba igual- **Él era muy protector con él.**

 **-Sí, ¿sabes? Me he dado cuenta que…**

… _ **Hay cosas que nunca cambian**_

* * *

 _ **Holaa! Espero que les guste mi one-shot. Sinceramente al principio simplemente iba a poner a Nagisa y Karma como gatos pero no se porque pero me gusto la idea de meterlo un poquito de angustia o algo asi, creo que seria como algo asi como la reencarnacion. Quise meter a Kayano porque bueno no se como explicarlo pero quise meterla a ella jaja. Júzguenlo ustedes.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste ¿reviews? :3**_


End file.
